La muerte de Ada Wong
by Lirio Negro
Summary: Este fic es sobre una posible muerte de Ada... dejando claros sus sentimientos antes del fatidico suseso...


Bueno como dice el titulo, este es un fic basado en la muerte de Ada... espero que les guste

* * *

**Resident Evil**

"**_La muerte de Ada Wong"_**

¿¿Que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza??¿Como podía siquiera haber pensado en que él no se daría cuenta de su traición?... Que tonta era, no había comprendido los límites que tenia y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias… Él, ese hombre que estaba a escasos metros de ella y que la miraba con rabia, era el causante de que todas sus emociones se volcaran en su contra. No tenia motivo por el cual seguir con esto, era absurdo pensar que en algún lugar alguien la esperaba, porque eso… Era imposible…

"Solo soy una mujer…" pensó con la vista a gacha mientras que el hombre se acercaba lentamente a ella, un sabor agrio invadió su boca debido a la sangre que se acumulaba en ella, un sabor igual al que ahora tenia su destino "…Una estupida mujer"… Que ironía, siendo capaz de pasar sus limites para sobrevivir, de enfrentarse a criaturas que en su vida pensó que podrían existir, siendo fuerte cuando todos pensaban que era débil, y ahora… Moriría en manos del mismo hombre que una vez le había salvado la vida…

Ya no sabia que pensar… Todas sus ideas llevaban al mismo lugar y a la misma persona… Aquella habitación seria el último sitio que vería, el lugar que presenciaría su muerte y que recibiría su sangre cuando esta cayera de su cuerpo inerte. Y la persona… Un hombre ambicioso que solo vivía por y para él, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo los sentimiento que ella pudiera tener… Él solo quería ver el resurgimiento de la corporación que le había consumido la vida… Ese hombre era Albert Wesker…

Ahí estaba, aquel sujeto vestido completamente de negro, pelo rubio y una mirada totalmente característica de él, que aun ahora estaba oculta tras las gafas de sol. Sonrió mientras observaba a la chica en el suelo, quien a pesar de todos los golpes que le había propinado levantaba la vista para volver a retarlo, de su boca escapaba un fino hilo de sangre y uno que otro golpe sobre la cara, admiraba su fortaleza, lo estaba retando y él no escaparía de este reto.

Lo miro con detenimiento por algunos segundos, dándole a entender que aunque muriera en ese instante no dejaría que volviera a pisotear su orgullo… Ya solo eso le quedaba…

- **No me mires así** – el sarcasmo en sus palabras fue inmediatamente captado por la mujer – **Tu te buscaste este final** – sonrió mas abiertamente cuando la mujer frente a él endureció la mirada y trato de ponerse de pie.

Sin que Wesker lo hubiera podido adivinar y sin que ella lo pensara más de una vez la velocidad de la chica aumento en un mínimo de segundo y lo golpeo con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. Una fuerte patada impacto en el rostro del hombre, tirando sus gafas a varios metros de él y haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos…

**Vaya… Eres una mujer resistente** – con la mano empuñada limpio la sangre que salía por una diminuta herida cerca de su ceja y la miró, ahora con los ojos descubiertos – **Lastima que me traicionaras, tu fuerza y determinación me hubieran sido útiles…**

Con la misma mano que se había quitado la sangre avanzó rápidamente hacia Ada y con un certero golpe en el estomago la aventó contra una gran puerta metálica, separándolos, pero al mismo tiempo acercándola a la muerte…

Tras estrellarse contra ese obstáculo cayó lentamente al suelo hasta quedar de rodillas, se ayudo con las manos para no caer nuevamente al suelo y con los ojos entre abiertos pudo ver como las gotas de sangre que caían de su boca se hacían cada vez más grandes…

Estaba cansada, cansada de obedecer siempre sus ordenes y no poder objetar… Sabia que él la superaba, que nunca podría vencerlo, en realidad, no conocía a nadie que pudiera derrotarlo… Ella solo deseaba… Escapar y ser libre.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente, habría podido enfrentarse a él… O al menos haber tenido el suficiente coraje para alejarse y no volver a mirar atrás nunca mas… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?... Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

**Ya no me sirves… **– la voz de Wesker era grave y segura… pero sobre todo tranquila, estaba claro que el matarla no le provocaba ninguna emoción - **Tu vida termina aquí…** - de entre su ropa saco un beretta y la apunto sin sentir la menor duda…

Ya no había nada que hacer, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, que no quisiera morir… No tendría otra oportunidad… No más…

Las diferentes imágenes de su vida pasaron por su mente, tan rápidas e incomprensibles, pero lo suficientemente claras para ella… En un momento que pareció eterno las imágenes se detuvieron y enfocaron a una sola persona…

Una sonrisa irónica se formo en su cara mientras Wesker le apuntaba¿Cómo era posible que pensara en él en un momento como este?... Era incomprensible, pero alentador… El guardar una imagen en él en su memoria le hacia sentir algo calido en su interior, no sabia bien como describirlo, solo que el pensar que ya nunca lo volvería a ver le provocaba un dolor casi irreconocible… Nunca antes lo había sentido y ahora, a solo segundos de su muerte, lo sentía por primera vez… Era algo que le hubiera encantado tener la libertad de sentir con anterioridad… Pero ya… No valía la pena soñar… Nada valía la pena, ni siquiera su vida…

Cuando Wesker puso su dedo en el gatillo para terminar con todo y aun con la vista perdida en su sangre susurro…

- **Adiós… Leon** – solo un segundo mas tarde un disparo resonó entre las paredes de metal y el cuerpo, de la alguna vez astuta e intocable Ada Wong, cayó sin vida frente a un sonriente Albert Wesker…

**Fin...**

**

* * *

**

Eso fue todo... en lo personal me gusta como quedo ya qe muestra un poco de los sentimienos que tiene el personaje (obviamente los que yo creo que tiene U)

se despide... Lirio Negro...

_"La muerte esta tan segura de ganar que nos da toda una vida de ventaja"_


End file.
